trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
ChaosTerminal
- Prospit= - God Tier= - "Goat Tier"= - Dead= }} |caption =a\\ you have to do is just quit it with your bu\\shit, and maybe i won't kick your sorry ass. |title = Mage of Space |age = 9.23 Sweeps (20 Earth Years) |screenname = chaosTerminal |style = Normal: No capitals. "l" and "L" replaced with "\". God Tier: Same as before, except with added goat puns, multiple "a's" to simulate goat noises, and sometimes will punctuate certain words ★IN CAPITALS WITH STARS AROUND THEM★ |specibus = hammerkind |modus = Jumble |relations = The Mutineer/The Prisoner (ancestor) Ragtne Icolst (dancestor) |planet = Land of Jetties and Frogs |like = being cool and considered cool, doing "highblood things", her "husbando" |hate = anthropomorphic fauna (secretly likes them), Eunoia, people learning her secret |music = }} Introduction Be the rebel. Your name is LEKRIS ICOLST, and you HATE THE AUTHORITY. Honestly, you think your fellow highbloods are COMPLETE MORONS. You cannot stand THE ONE BELOW YOU because of his intrigue with STUPID FAUNAFRIEND SHIT, and THE ONE ABOVE YOU isn't your cup of tea either. Actually, he's just as bad as Trarka, but those two are nothing compared to your TOWERING HATRED OF THE "BITCH QUEEN." Honestly, with a person as arrogant and jerky in the throne as her, your rank EMBARASSES THE FUCK OUT OF YOU. Lowbloods? You don't love them or hate them, or really care about them at all. Your blood caste generally makes you VERY AGGRESSIVE, but you wouldn't hurt any lowbloods; not because you care, but you don't see the point as THEY'LL DIE BEFORE YOU DO. Besides, the FUCHSIA ONE is YOUR TARGET. Interests? Who has time for those? You don't like anything except ANARCHY and REBELLION and POWER FANTASIES and... Okay...so maybe you do like ANTHROPOMORPHIC FAUNA, you just don't publicize it, as it seems very unlike a highblood to do so. Your trolltag is chaosTerminal and a\\ of your words are as harsh as your desires. Lekris: Examine crush. Oh my troll jegus do you LOVE THIS GUY. You probably would SWEAR OFF YOUR LOVE FOR FAUNA if he didn't exist. You found him through an MSPAINTADVENTURES SPINOFF, and he seems to be the LUSUS OF A CANON PURPLE BLOOD, but in an alternate universe where he is a SBURB PLAYER. He is both a TOTAL HUNK and COMPLETELY ADORABLE, and you just want to hug him and love him FOREVER. Oh, Falkor Makara, if thou art real, come to me... Personality Write a summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write a bit about your Troll's life before their session started here. Session Write something here about your Troll's session(I.e, description of their planet, god tier powers, quest, general session info, etc.) Trivia *"Lekris" is a portmanteau of "Loki" and "Eris", two deities of chaos and anarchy. *"Icolst" is derived from the word "iconoclast," meaning "a rebel." *"Ragtne" is a portmanteu of "Dante" and "Ragna", the names of the protagonists from the Devil May Cry and BlazBlue, both carrying a theme or owning something themed with rebellion. Dante's sword is named "Rebellion," and Ragna is a rebel to the Novus Orbis Librarium, a high ruling organiztion. Ragna's theme song is also named "Rebellion." **Ironically though, despite her name and her descendant's theme, Ragtne has subjected to the authority, much like the backstory of the Mutineer. Gallery Pictures of your Troll go here. Category:Troll Category:Female Category:FangWolf.EXE Category:Indigo Blood